Snowbarry Prompts
by xsourwolfy
Summary: A collection of prompts/one-shots either found online or requested written for the ship Snowbarry. [many will be considered AU.]
1. Prompt 1: The Other Side

_Author's Note: This came to me while I listened to the song "The Other Side" by Ruelle. You can look it up if you like. :)_

* * *

 _I don't want to know who we are without each other_ _  
_ _It's just too hard_ _  
_ _I don't want to leave here without you_ _  
_ _I don't want to lose part of me_

Scorching tears nipped at Barry's emerald hues, he tried to blink them away but they began to slide down his cheeks; eyebrows elevated, he tried to convey without words just how much his heart was breaking. Mirroring the painful look, Caitlin stood at a short distance away from the other brunette, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. Her locks lay a wavy mess around her shoulders before she brought a stray hand to her face and pulled them back by bringing a hand through her hair; distressed, almost disoriented.

"It's not the same as how I feel for you." Barry tried, his voice full of emotion.

Caitlin shook her head, her eyes burning into his with a furious flicker behind them. "Don't start, Barry." She responded. "Please. Don't." She didn't want to hear a word. The fact was still that he'd had feelings for another woman – someone she couldn't compete with. Iris and Barry went too far back, somewhere she didn't belong.

"Caitlin.." He trailed off.

She walked right past him, bringing more of her clothes into her duffle bag. She hurriedly shoved as much of them as she could within the confines of the bag. Caitlin tried to zip the bag, but it was too full. With frustration, she yanked harder at the zipper until it snapped off. Throwing up her arms in defeat, the woman sat upon the edge of the bed.

Barry walked over to her, sitting beside her. He reached for one of her hands but she was quick to retract it. "I don't want to lose you." Barry confided in her.

"It's too late for that, Barry!" Caitlin snapped, her tone harsh with venom. She rose from where she sat and pulled the bag over her shoulder despite the zipper having broken off. "I'll be back to collect my things tomorrow." She let him know, her voice quivering with disappointment.

Barry rose from where he sat, emerald eyes blinking away more tears, his lips pressed into a thin line. His heart was shattering into a million pieces, each one piercing like a knife within his gut, his bones aching from the sorrow crashing over him. When Caitlin turned to leave, he tried to reach for her but it was too late. She rounded the corner and then he heard the door slam. Bringing his hands to his face, he now stood in a vacant room, only the scent of Caitlin Snow remained.

As she exited the home, everything she knew was something she was leaving behind. She didn't want to think about it, didn't want to process it. All she wanted to do was wish that things could go back to the beginning, back to when things weren't complicated or confusing.

 _Will I recover?_ _  
_ _That broken piece, let it go and unleash all the feelings_

Coming home from another long day at the CCPD, Barry placed his messenger bag onto the recliner that sat idly in the living room. He paced over to the kitchen, propping open the fridge before he withdrew a bottle of beer. Cracking it open with a bottle opener, he brought the glass to his lips and took a long swig. Facial hair lightly littered his face, showing that he wasn't keeping up with his appearance as much as he'd used to – not since Caitlin had left. Crossing back to the room, he moved his bag next to the chair and took a plop in the recliner before turning on the TV.

 _Did we ever see it coming?_ _  
_ _Will we ever let it go?_

Not only had Caitlin left him in an empty home, she'd also left STAR labs to pursue other avenues of work. It had crushed Barry's spirit, knowing she was distancing herself as much as she possibly could. His eyes swiveled over to the stand next to the entertainment center. Barry's heart sank at the picture residing in the little frame propped atop the table. He shuffled over and plucked it up, eyes stilled on the image of the pair laughing during an afternoon when Barry had surprised Caitlin with a picnic. Swallowing thickly, his finger rubbed the golden edge of the frame before he placed it back down on the table.

Before he could think anymore, grieve over what he'd lost, the television caught his attention as the newscaster explained there was a robbery in progress. Barry pressed his lips together in disappointment before dashing off towards STAR labs.

 _We are buried in broken dreams_ _  
_ _We are knee-deep without a plea_

As the television drawled on, Caitlin exited her bedroom as she wrung her damp hair out in the towel. Rubbing her head one last time, she pulled the towel away from her hair and placed it over the little sofa in her new apartment. Carefully, she picked up her brush and began to work on brushing out the tangles or knots in her hair. As the brush ran through her chocolate strands, she curled up on the couch, chestnut hues flicking back to the television as the newscaster spoke about a robbery currently in progress downtown. It didn't take long for her to catch a small glimpse of red and a lump lodged in her throat, her chest feeling tight, a pang of guilt in her gut. The newscaster was cut off, saying that the Flash had made his way to the downtown bank and had already apprehended the men responsible for causing the robbery.

Peering down at the floor, she placed her brush down on the table. Caitlin got lost in her thoughts, all the desires she'd shared with Barry; her wishes, what she longed for, what she hoped for. Everything was broken, tattered, leaving her scarred within. It felt too difficult to mend her heart, causing Caitlin to fall into despair, almost hopeless as she still yearned for a life with Barry Allen. It was impossible, she knew that but she couldn't stop herself from living in a broken dream; a figment of her imagination.

 _I don't want to know what it's like to live without you_ _  
_ _Don't want to know the other side of a world without you_

"Barry," Cisco was heard over the intercom in his suit. "It's Caitlin." He informed the other male, watching as a video displayed in STAR labs showing Caitlin tied up in an abandoned warehouse, flames licking away at the old and worn building. She was coughing, trying not to inhale the fiery air and fumes. She struggled against the restraints, grunting as she tried her damnedest to free herself.

"Where?!" Barry rushed.

"Sixty-first street."

It didn't take long for Barry to zip across town, running at the speed of light – _literally_. He could see the burning building and the sky filled of smoke long before he reached the destination. Once inside, he zoomed over to Caitlin and quickly undid the restraints, lifting her into his arms right before a panel of wood fell from the ceiling. Barry sped out of the burning structure and as far away as possible before a propane tank exploded within the warehouse, leaving it in shambles.

Caitlin coughed loudly, inhaling as much oxygen as her lungs could take, allowing them to reach full capacity before she exhaled. Her widened eyes fell upon Barry as he set her down on her feet. It was the first time they'd seen each other since they split up, since she broke his heart and her own. The brunette didn't know what to say, what to do. After a long pause between them, she simply said, "Thanks." The word felt cold upon her tongue, much like her broken heart did.

"Anytime." Barry responded, pressing the tiniest grin on his lips in an effort to make things less awkward.

It didn't help. She couldn't look at Barry when he gave her _those eyes_ and _that look_. It was certainly one of her weaknesses and she had to tear her gaze away from the man completely. "I need to get back to Mercury Labs." She informed him.

"Okay." Barry lifted her up and raced her across town before leaving her at her destination.

 _Is it fair, or is it fate?_ _  
_ _No one knows_ _  
_ _The stars choose their lovers, save my soul_ _  
_ _It hurts just the same_ _  
_ _And I can't tear myself away_

Standing on the balcony of his apartment, two years had come and gone without Caitlin Snow in his life. Barry's mind still swam for answers though he knew he could never move on from the brunette. Whenever he thought of Caitlin, his broken heart broke that much further, each small piece drifting away into a nothingness, somewhere Barry could never retrieve it. He felt as if he were in an ocean of despair, sinking with shackles on his feet, unable to breathe. Yet at the same time, he just couldn't tear himself away from the thoughts of Caitlin and his mind wondered where she was now. Peering up at the stars, he had to wonder if she was out there somewhere looking at them too.

Caitlin sat upon her own balcony, far from Central City, across country. She'd moved away last year without another look back, pursuing different careers in different places. She had needed a change, hopeful it would allow her to move on from Barry Allen. However, it hadn't. She still found herself constantly thinking of the guy, wondering if he was okay. She hadn't kept up with news about the Flash after she left town either, letting it wash away as a distant memory. Her auburn hues looked skyward, stared deep into the still of the night and the burning stars.

 _Can't live without you_


	2. Prompt 2: Ice Skating

Lacing up the skates, Caitlin glanced over curiously at Barry, her head tilting slightly. "Are you sure about this?" She asks, her voice dropping an octave.

Barry began to lace up his own skates. "Oh, yeah. Positive." He replied, confident in his tone before he pressed a small grin to his lips.

Caitlin mirrored his grin, chestnut hues sparkling with excitement. She bit her lower lip slightly before standing up. After the other brunette finished strapping on his skates, she nodded her head towards the skating rink.

People laughed and some parents cheered on their children, everyone's faces lit with delight as they skated round and round the rink. Christmas jingles quietly played over the loud speakers, filling Caitlin's ears and getting her into the mood of the holiday season. As she stepped onto the ice, she wrapped her scarf snug around her neck and hitched her gloves a little higher on her wrists. Glancing over her shoulder at Barry, he remained seated on the bench near the lockers.

"Are you coming?" She questions, her expression a little confused.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Barry informed her, a little tense while he got to his feet. To be honest, Barry Allen didn't have the best coordination; odd for the man who spent most of his days zipping across Central City. Still, he wanted to bring Caitlin to the ice skating rink, knowing how much she loved the atmosphere and the holidays.

It was just the two of them. Cisco and Iris had canceled last minute, allowing the two brunettes a rare occasion where they were alone together. Iris had a date and Cisco was busy installing some sort of new technology to Barry's suit - ecstatic at that. Barry grinned more at the thought of being alone with Caitlin, knowing they would have a good time together. Carefully, he made his way to the ice. Jade hues watched as Caitlin glided across the ice like a natural, her balance perfect as she did a small spin before rounding the ice and gliding right back to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She could see the tension in his form, how rigid he looked as he stood there awkwardly.

"I'm fine. I promise." Barry responded, trying to show honesty in his eyes. He wasn't really good at that, either.

Shrugging her shoulders, she patted him on the back gently. "Let's go!" Her excitement spilled out in her words.

Barry took in the sight of the rink, noticing the Christmas lights that were strung along the glass of the sidelines. The jingle currently playing even caused him to feel like he was in the mood for some holiday spirit. Taking a few steps, he tried to glide as effortlessly as Caitlin had, but it was no easy task. Quickly, he stumbled over his own feet and fell flat onto the ice. The woman was quick to skate over to his side and help him up. Once he got back on his feet, Barry's hands clung to Caitlin's shoulders as he tried to regain his balance.

Caitlin quirked an eyebrow at Barry. "How is it that the fastest man alive isn't able to skate?" Her voice almost a whisper since they were in public.

"Beats me." Barry answered, a nervous chuckle spilling from his lips.

Caitlin grabbed hold of Barry's hands, removing them from her shoulders, she tightly held onto them. "One step at a time." She instructed.

Barry did as he was told and with Caitlin's help, he carefully slid across the ice, easier this time. His grip on her hands tightened when he nearly fell over once more but luckily, he held his balance better this time around. It wouldn't have been good if he fell down and brought Caitlin right with him.

"Much better." Caitlin smiled in his direction.

Barry's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. A wider smile painted upon his face, the male finally released a hand from hers, only holding onto one of them. "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

Caitlin allowed him to follow her for a few more moments, watching him intensely to make sure he wouldn't fall over once more. Once she was confident he was skating on his own, she released his hand. Keeping her pace slow, she watched as Barry kept up with her, that smile still firmly planted on her lips. "There you go." She encouraged.

The brunette let out a louder laugh, delighted that he was actually doing it without tripping over himself. "Woo!" He exclaimed as he rounded the rink and began skating at a faster pace. Pushing his legs harder, he quickly began to out skate Caitlin. However, it wasn't hard for her to keep up when she used more of her own strength to skate across the floor.

Twirling, she began to skate backwards, shooting Barry a look as if to say _'I bet you can't do this'_. Naturally, she had more practice when it came to skating as it was one thing she enjoyed doing with her parents, growing up. Every holiday season, she'd at least visited the rink a handful of times.

Barry took the look as a challenge and as he sped up, he went right past Caitlin. The woman spun to face Barry, watching as he effortlessly pulled off the same move she had and began to skate backwards. The pair delighted in each others presence, playing around on the rink, challenging each others speed and swiftness, laughing until they couldn't laugh anymore. They almost became the loudest visitors among the crowd as their laughter carried more than they'd realized.

After a couple of hours, Caitlin exited the rink and walked over to the bench. She began to undo her laces, prying the skates off of her feet. "Thank you for taking me, Barry." She peered up at the brunette as he took a seat right next to her.

"You're welcome." He gazed right back at her, his emerald hues swirling with happiness.

Once he'd unlaced his own skates, he placed his shoes back on and tied them up tightly. Exiting the rink after Caitlin had also pulled her shoes on, the pair were met with the frosty air of the night. The superhero looked down at the brunette, knowing he had something up his sleeve that he'd been keeping a secret the entire night.

The doctor was quick to catch on to the look on Barry's face. He was up to something, she could read his expression like a book. "What?"

Barry reached into the depths of his pocket and in a flash, he'd brought a mistletoe above their heads, giving Caitlin a moment to look up. Surprised, the woman studied the object hanging in the air momentarily before Barry leaned in and planted a kiss onto her lips. Gently, she returned the kiss. It was sweet and sincere and she relished in the moment and the cuteness of Barry Allen. Once they parted, the pair both mirrored the same shy smile on their faces.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Caitlin told him, knowing they'd both be stuck in the lab the next day.

"See you tomorrow," Barry repeated. He placed the mistletoe back in his pocket before shoving his hands firmly into the warm confines of his pockets. Turning on his heel, he took his leave. Looking skywards, the smile on his face widened. He had a wonderful time with Caitlin, there was no denying that.


	3. Prompt 3: Too Much Champagne

Everyone had already parted ways, leaving Barry's apartment – except for Caitlin. Christmas dinner had finished, presents had been open. Wrappings of the presents lay astray upon the ground, littering the neat apartment. Barry began to pick up the wrappings, placing them into the garbage bag. A small smile played on his lips, he had enjoyed his Christmas more than he'd through he would.

Caitlin held the champagne glass to her lips, taking another generous swig. "Do you need any help?" She asked him.

"No." Barry answered, reaching for another ripped up wrapper.

The woman shrugged lightly, placing the glass on the small table next to the couch. Grasping the champagne bottle she poured more of the substance into her glass. Barry shot her a look, a small chuckle exiting his chest.

"Haven't you had enough, Cait?"

She shook her head. "Nope." Without another word, she began to drink the champagne. The effects of the liquid were taking hold of the brunette, despite her silence. After polishing off another glass, she rose from where she sat, crossing the apartment to grasp her coat.

Barry stopped picking up the trash and followed her, helping her into her coat. He was a little suspicious as to whether the brunette was okay to leave or not. "I think you've had a lot to drink."

"Barry, don't worry about me. I'm fine," She explained, her eyebrows hitching gently. She pulled her boots onto her feet but lost her balance, Barry was quick to catch her. Caitlin laughed gently. "I promise, I'm fine."

Before she could reach the door, Barry blocked her. He placed his hands upon her shoulders softly. "I don't want you to leave just yet, okay?" Emerald orbs could see the swirling behind chestnut hues, she was intoxicated.

Caitlin let out a sigh, her eyebrows elevating once more as she peered at Barry. "You're always looking out for me, aren't you?" She questioned, almost giving him a stern look.

"I look out for the people I care about." Barry replied, indicating she was one of those people.

She tried to peel her coat off but needed assistance and the superhero helped the woman free herself of the article of clothing. "Okay. I'll stay." Caitlin promised. "But, only for a little while."

"Sure, sure." Barry took her coat and hung it back up for her. He helped her make her way back to the sofa and he sat her down. Withdrawing from the woman, he picked up her champagne glass and the bottle of champagne, taking them to the kitchen so she wouldn't be prompted to drink anymore.

"Do you like Christmas, Barry?" Caitlin suddenly asked, almost abruptly.

It was an odd question considering they had just enjoyed a Christmas dinner together with all their friends. "Of course I do. Don't you?"

She shrugged. "I guess so." Her reply was vague.

After he'd put away the glass and the champagne, he walked over and took a plop on the couch next to Caitlin. "Is everything okay?"

Shaking her head, her curled locks flowed with the movement. "It's nothing."

Barry placed a comforting hand upon her back. "You can tell me anything, Caitlin."

Her face turned so she could gaze into his eyes, her own slightly welling with tears but she hastily blinked them away. "Ever since Ronnie's death.. I can't enjoy much of anything. Especially the holidays."

Barry pressed his lips into a thin line, his eyes showing a softness. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He reached out and took one of her hands into his, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand in comforting random circles.

"It's fine," Caitlin told him, she tried to press a small smile onto her face. "I am grateful, however, for having people like you in my life."

"I'm grateful for that, too." Barry responded, quite honestly. "I wouldn't be the same person if it wasn't for all of you."

This statement caused a delicate smile to pull onto Caitlin's face. While her eyes remained sad, the smile dancing on her lips was genuine. Her brow crinkled curiously, her eyes remaining on Barry. "Did you ever believe in Santa Claus?"

Barry's eyebrows elevated at the question. "What?" He hadn't talked about Santa since he was a child. "Um, yeah, of course I did. Didn't you?"

"No," Caitlin was quick to reply. "There wasn't a scientific reason behind his existence." Her tone was flat but truthful.

Barry couldn't help a bubbly laugh escape the confines of his chest. He fell back onto the couch, that laughter filling his quiet apartment. Caitlin's eyes narrowed at this. "What?"

"I just – I picture it. I do." Barry's imagination saw a clear picture in his mind.

"Why did you believe in him?"

"Well, like the majority of kids around the world, I fell victim the belief that he was real. Then again, my parents used to go out of their way to make sure I believed. You know, they'd set out the cookies and milk, they'd leave a note from Santa, for me." Barry's eyes gently lit up at the memories. "They really pulled me into it."

"I see." Caitlin gave him a soft grin. "What caused you to stop believing?"

Barry looked at the brunette and then quickly he looked away. "Well, uh, I just – like everyone else. I stopped." He stammered slightly.

Caitlin took note of it. "You're doing that thing you do when you're avoiding something." She pointed out.

Barry's lips formed into a frown. He glanced back at her for a moment. "After my mom… It just wasn't the same. I didn't believe in much of anything anymore. Joe tried, he did. But, it wasn't his fault. I just didn't want to believe in anything good anymore." Honesty shone through his words.

Caitlin's eyes glossed over with a sadness for Barry Allen. He knew what it felt like to lose someone so important to him. And, he'd lost his mother at a young age, something she couldn't imagine going through. Once Barry turned to face her again, a sad smile upon his face, she, instinctively, leaned in and brought her lips to his in a delicate kiss.

Barry was taken by surprise but his eyes clasped shut. Her lips were warm, ushering in a comfort into his bones, despite the pain he always felt when he thought about his mother and what he'd lost. An arm carefully draped around the brunette and he tugged her into himself, relishing in the kiss.

Caitlin pulled away after a moment. Her eyes widening at what she'd just done. "Did I just.. did we just.."

Barry laughed lightly. "We did."

"I think I've drank _way_ too much tonight." She was losing her rational sense of mind. She blinked widely a few times.

"It's okay." Barry kept his arm around the brunette. "I kind of liked it."

Caitlin now laughed, leaning into the superhero's side. "I did, too."


	4. Prompt 4: Barry Has a Plan

_Author's Note: This prompt was a set of dialogue off a prompt website. The first few lines are the prompt. I also kind of threw in rain as another prompt in the second half of this one-shot. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Okay, I've got a plan," Barry started.

"No." Caitlin abruptly cut him off.

"But babe, I'm the best at plans!" He protest.

"No, just no." Caitlin shook her head, her caramel locks swaying gently with the movement. "Your plans tend to get you into trouble."

"She's right," Cisco told his friend.

"You're taking her side?" Barry questioned, raising his eyebrows, placing his hands on his hips.

"Just this once." Cisco answered.

Caitlin looked up from the computer, her fingertips typing on the keyboard frantically. "There's a meta-human out there that controls water. Last time you met up with them, you nearly _drowned_." She reminded him clearly, her gaze stern and serious in his direction.

Barry huffed a sigh, throwing up his arms a small fraction. "Then what do we do?"

"Avoid water, for one thing." Cisco pointed out the obvious.

Caitlin stopped typing and walked over to Barry, placing a gentle hand on his chest. She didn't want to show too much affection at work, but she'd give him this. "We'll figure it out." She promised. "For now, try to get back to work." She was mentioning the CCPD.

"Alright, fine." Barry agreed, leaning in towards his girlfriend.

Caitlin pulled back. "Cisco." She said in a low tone, almost a whisper to Barry.

"I'm not even here." Cisco let them know before he waved a hand, as if to dismiss them.

Caitlin turned back to Barry, placing a quick kiss upon his lips.

Barry kinked his brows, as if to tell her that that wasn't enough. Without another thought, Barry twirled Caitlin and dipped her, bringing his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Caitlin's eyes widened momentarily but she looped her arms around his neck, kissing him back briefly with as much passion as he gave to her. Barry brought Caitlin back to her feet and let her go gingerly. "I'll see you two later." He told his friends, but his eyes remained on Caitlin.

Caitlin's cheeks flushed a rosy color. "See you later," She echoed his words.

Cisco watched Barry leave before he turned to Caitlin. " _Heeeey_ ," He wiggled his eyebrows at the brunette.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and tried to contain the heat remaining in her cheeks. "Don't say another word." She warned the dark haired male.

* * *

Shattering through the sky, another rumble of thunder shook Central City. A bright flash of violet lit up the night sky. Breaking open the clouds, a downpour began. Caitlin stood idly in the street, her arms limp at her sides and her caramel locks clinging to her face and her neck. Her entire form was washed over with rain, drenching the woman. Chestnut hues burned into sage orbs, flickering with a nervousness.

"I can't always save you, Barry." Caitlin let him know. "One day, I won't be able to help you at all."

Barry wasn't racing off to fight the meta-human just yet. He stood in the rain, getting drenched himself. "I don't expect you to." He responded. "It's my job to save you – to keep you _safe_. To keep everyone safe."

Shaking her head, Caitlin took a small step backwards, creating more distance between them. "If something happened to you... it would _kill_ me, Barry." Her voice trembled, a quiver in her tone.

Barry made a mental note of the crack in her voice, his lips pressed into a thin line, a more intense gaze was given to Caitlin. Carefully, he took a step towards her, closing that distance she'd created. Another step was made, and another, right until he was standing in front of the brunette. Despite being in his suit, the water was beginning to penetrate the material and he got a chill down his spine from the cool, invasive substance.

Caitlin's eyes got lost in Barry's, watching every movement of his sage hues as she remained rooted in the spot she stood in. Slowly, Barry brought his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks in a loving manner. He brought his forehead to hers, his eyes closing gently. Caitlin followed suit, her own eyes clasping shut from the tenderness of Barry Allen. Sometimes, he really was her weakness and she _hated_ yet _relished_ in it **completely**.

"Barry, I can't lose you." She breathed out.

"You won't." Barry tried to reassure her.

"You're not invincible." Caitlin said, as if to remind herself.

"I know that."

"I love you, Barry. I love you for everything that you are. And, I can't lose that." Caitlin expressed, her heart welling with emotion.

Barry allowed his thumbs to stroke her cheeks. Peeling open his eyes, he peered deeply into hers. He could make out every fleck of orange in her chestnut hues. "I love you, too, Caitlin Snow."


	5. Prompt 5: Love Me Like You Do

_Author's Note: I used the song "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding for this prompt. I love this song and I wanted to write it with the idea that each break between lyrics has a different Snowbarry moment. Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

 _You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood_

Awaiting his presence, Caitlin sat upon a rooftop bench. It didn't take long for her to spot the flash of red and yellow zipping through the city. In the darkness, it was even easier to spot and it caused her to quirk a smile on her lips. As the wind rushed behind her, Caitlin spun to face a grinning Barry Allen. He brought before him a bouquet of flowers, handing them over to Caitlin.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't use your powers to meet up for our dates." Caitlin reminded him.

"I was running a little late." Barry admitted, a little shy in his words.

"I know." Caitlin chuckled, checking her watch on her wrist. "Thank you," She added after a beat. "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Barry responded, taking a step closer to his girlfriend. He pressed a sincere kiss upon her forehead before looping an arm around her waist. "Come on. Our dinner reservation is waiting for us."

 _You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

Barry Allen had gotten into a fight with a meta-human, bruises and scrapes littered his body. Checking his eyes with a light, Caitlin made sure he wasn't suffering any other symptoms. "No concussion." She informed him, making sure his eyes weren't dilated. "You're good." She added after a small paused, bringing the little flashlight away from his eyes. She set it atop the small table sitting beside the bed.

"I didn't think I had a concussion, anyway. It's really just some bumps and bruises. No biggie." Barry commented.

"You're not leaving until I say you can leave." Caitlin returned, bringing a cotton ball to the rubbing alcohol bottle. She soaked the cotton ball and began to wipe away at a few of the scratches along his arms and torso, though they were already beginning to heal. "You're stubborn, you know that?" Her eyes peered up at Barry.

Barry's emerald hues melted into chestnut orbs. "I know. It's something I've been told _a lot_."

After cleaning Barry up enough, Caitlin eyed him more seriously. "Then you should listen to what people say to you." She didn't like Barry getting beaten and battered. Somedays he came into S.T.A.R Labs with broken bones or fractured bones, injuries that really concerned her despite his ability to heal quicker than typical humans.

Barry out stretched a hand to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "I'm fine." He promised.

"I know." Caitlin said, her eyes beaming in his direction.

The brunette continued to peer at her, his eyes lighting up at the look behind Caitlin's orbs. He saw a softness, something he enjoyed seeing in the doctor. Caitlin brought a hand to Barry's placing it over his on her cheek. Barry grinned to this, his heart beating at a quicker pace.

 _You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high_

Fourth of July.

Barry always enjoyed the holiday, especially the food: burgers, hot dogs, and potato salad. Just the thought of it was causing his mouth to water. He flipped the burgers on the grill, allowing them to crack with a sizzle. The superhero looked over his shoulder to see Caitlin walking onto the balcony of the apartment. She walked over and handed Barry a beer, he'd asked for one.

"Here," She said as she stretched her hand out to hand him the beer.

"Thank you," Barry grasped the beer with his free hand.

Raising her own glass, the two came together with a clink sound. "Happy fourth of July, Barry Allen." Caitlin smiled up at the male.

"Happy fourth of July, Caitlin Snow." He responded, mirroring her smile, delighted.

Sometimes when Barry thought about Caitlin, it caused a ping of fear to race through his veins; fear that he could actually fall in love with her, fear that he could die on a mission or put her in danger, fear that they may not last. However, he didn't care because the happiness that swept him away into an ocean of delight consumed him and allowed the fears to wash away into the back of his mind. As he peered down at her, he radiated a beaming smile, his eyes following hers. She was the only thing in his life that allowed him to feel such enjoyment.

 _Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

In the heartbeat of Central City, a vast crowd of citizens gathered. The night encompassed the city, glowing lights from the buildings were the only thing lighting up the darkness. With his arms wrapped around Caitlin's waist, Barry tugged her in tighter to himself, holding the woman from behind. Caitlin's hands rested on Barry's arms, her face vibrant with life as she looked skyward at one of the towering buildings. A countdown on the big screen above had the crowds ticking down the seconds.

 **Ten, nine, eight…**

Barry could feel his heart racing wildly, eager to celebrate the New Year with the one he loved. He said the words aloud, counting down with the crowd. "Seven, six, five.." He trailed off.

"Four, three, two.." Caitlin's voice chimed in with all the others.

"One!" The entire crowd exclaimed in unison.

Caitlin removed her hands from Barry's arms to clap, fireworks shooting across the pitch black sky. Confetti began to pour into the streets, cascading the crowd with colorful pieces of paper; yellows, blues, pinks, reds. Caitlin laughed warmly, her cheeks revealing dimples upon her face. She spun to face her boyfriend, her own heart rate beating frantically from the excitement in the streets. She rose on her tip toes, looping her arms around Barry's neck before she planted a sincere kiss upon his lips.

 _Fading in, fading out_ _  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

Kissing Caitlin had become one of Barry's favorite things in the entire world. The sounds she'd make, the movements of her hands on his neck or his back, the feeling of their erratic heartbeats meshing as one. As he kissed her more passionately, he tore his lips from hers and brought heated kisses along her jawline before dragging his lips towards her neck. The sigh that trembled off Caitlin's lips excited Barry and he felt her grip on his shoulders tighten in response; a small smirk appeared on his lips.

Caitlin's head was buzzing with a blissful feeling. She allowed her hands to find Barry's face and she prompted him to look at her. Her eyes dilated slightly, excitement swirling behind caramel hues. She pressed her forehead against his, giving him an intense gaze. After a few moments of catching her breath, she brought her lips crashing into his once more. The brunette's hands generously roamed around his back, slipping underneath the hem of his shirt, tugging on the material.

Barry tore his lips from hers and promptly brought his shirt above his head, tossing it to the side. "We only have a little while before Cisco returns." He reminded her, his voice almost a whisper.

Caitlin brought a solitary finger to his lips, pressing it there. "Don't say anything." She shook her head gently, her brown locks flowing.

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_ _  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

Once Barry's lips melded with hers again, Caitlin's felt a rush of passion tidal over her being, flooding her insides. She kissed him back as eagerly, not wanting him to break away from her for any reason. Her head was spinning, reeling from the fierce contact they shared. Every rational sense of mind was left at the door as she continued to return his kiss in a heated manner. Everything else melted away and she got lost entirely in Barry Allen.


	6. Prompt 6: Found Dog & IKEA Furniture

_Author's Note: Again, another pair of prompts I picked up online. One was about your OTP and a dog and the other mentioned your OTP putting together furniture together. So, I combined them both into one. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Clouds hung low in the sky, pellets of rain sprinkled downward, misting the entire city. Barry sat in the vacant apartment, trying to put together a bookshelf from IKEA while Caitlin was at work. It wasn't until an hour or so later when the brunette realized the sprinkling rain had become a downpour. He rose from the floor where he was seated, looking over his masterpiece and admiring the finished product of the bookshelf. Carefully, he pulled it up and held it on either side, walking across the room to place it in the correct place in the home. Clasping his hands together, it was one thing he could check off his list. Next, he had to put together the television stand and a floor lamp.

Everything was new in their home, they had just moved in together a week ago. They had gone shopping for furnishings and other items just a couple of days prior to Barry promising to put together all the furniture. Taking a break, Barry walked over to the large window and peered onto the balcony, watching as the rain slipped down the window effortlessly. He enjoyed rainy days, the aroma of the moisture in the air the day beforehand. Something about it was calming and he especially enjoyed falling asleep to the sounds of the rain; the splashes against the window or on the ground.

Looking back to the apartment, he began collecting the boxes and trash of the already put together items. Heading outside, Barry began climbing down the stairs of the building, the garbage and a box in tow. Within seconds, his hair became a damp mess upon his head and his clothes were starting to stick to his body. "It's really coming down out here," He muttered to himself. Hastily, he carried the garbage to the dumpster before tossing it in. He was about to turn to leave but a noise caught his attention from behind the dumpster.

A shuffling behind the wet cardboard boxes caught his attention, too. Emerald hues peered down at the moving boxes, his head tilting a little curiously. As his brows came together, that's when he heard the noise again. It sounded like a whimper, a whine. Kneeling down, Barry began to move the cardboard away from where it lay. His fingers pried away the wet material and as he moved it further, sage orbs caught a glance of black fur. Ruffling through the boxes quicker, Barry uncovered a black and white puppy, trying to make shelter within the broken boxes. A frown quickly pulled onto his lips, his heart sinking momentarily.

"Hey there, buddy." He greeted the pup, watching as the little dog was trying to move back into the boxes. Slowly, Barry scooped up the whining pup, trying to shelter him from the rain with his body. "Let's get you somewhere warm."

Having a dog was against the rules in the apartments. If one was caught with a dog, they were risking getting evicted from their home. Still, Barry couldn't leave the pup outside in the shower and he didn't have the heart to call animal control. No, he wanted to take care of this dog and make sure he was in a safe place. Climbing up the stairs cautiously, Barry made sure none of his neighbors saw him bringing the animal up to his apartment. With the coast being clear, he rushed inside and shut the door behind himself.

Placing the pup down on the floor, it didn't take long for the little guy to begin racing around the apartment in search of a place to hide. Barry made his way towards the bathroom in search of a towel. Peeling off his shirt, Barry tossed it aside and into the hamper before bringing a towel to his head to try and dry off his hair somewhat. Walking back into the living room, Barry caught the dog jumping onto the white couch. "Oh, no," He mumbled. Caitlin might kill him if the couch were to get dirty. It was her favorite piece of furniture after all.

Wasting no time, Barry plucked up the husky puppy and carried him into the bathroom. The superhero placed the dog into the bathtub and began wiping him down, ruffling his fur in an attempt to relieve the puppy of his soaked coat. It worked – somewhat. Taking Caitlin's blow dryer out of the cabinet, Barry plugged it in and turned it on low, smoothing the dog's coat with the towel while he tried to dry off the poor thing with the dryer. It worked better, enough that after a while the pup was definitely warmed up and less wet.

"That's better," The male told his newfound friend.

After finishing, Barry placed the wet towel in the hamper and unplugged the dryer, rolled the cord back up and put it away. He chuckled gently at the dog now hopping around in the bathtub, trying to put his paws onto the side of the tub. His tail wagged casually until Barry bent down to pick him up. That's when the puppy's tail began thumping furiously and with all the courage the little puppy had, he leaned up and licked the side of Barry's face, as if to say thank you.

The brunette chuckled more, his fingers stroking the dog's dry fur. He placed the pup down and watched as he gravitated towards the sofa once again. The puppy jumped onto the furnishing and began rolling all over, knocking down the small pillows to the floor with a light thud. Barry collected the pillows and placed them back onto the couch but the puppy went for one of the pillows and began gnawing on the side of it, his small teeth trying to chew through the material.

"I'm definitely dead." Barry told himself.

The front door burst open and Caitlin entered the home, placing her umbrella down after she closed it tightly. "Oh, my god. It's _terrible_ out there." She commented, removing her jacket.

She had yet to spin around and peer at Barry, but the male began to grin in a nervous way. "Tell me about it." He simply responded before clearing his throat. He paced over to his girlfriend and tried to block her view from the couch, embracing her, kissing her.

Caitlin returned his embrace and kissed him back. "What's that for?"

"I just missed you."

This caused her to smile. "So did I." She brought another kiss to his lips, holding his face there for a moment.

That's when the puppy spoke up, "Woof! Woof!" It hopped off the couch and slid across the wooden floor towards Caitlin's legs.

Caitlin tore herself from Barry and her caramel eyes widened in shock. "Wh—Do not tell me that _that_ is what I think it is." Her surprised eyes peered down at the husky.

Barry remained silent a moment.

"Barry," She prompted. "Please, explain this to me. You know we can't have a dog." The last of her words was a whisper, as if they had to keep it secret.

"I know!" He responded, letting out a deep exhale. "But, he was all alone and he was trying to hide in a makeshift shelter out of broken cardboard boxes. I mean, what would you have done?"

Caitlin's lips curved into a frown, her eyes staring deep into Barry's. "I understand. I do. I would have done the same thing but you know we can't keep him here." She was stubborn as ever.

"Caitlin," Barry began.

"Barry, I'm serious." She walked past the brunette and her eyes fell upon the couch. "Oh, no. He did _not_ ruin my sofa, Barry."

Barry's eyes shut, his back to Caitlin. "I'll clean it up. I promise." He lifted the dog into his arms once more and crossed the room towards Caitlin.

Caitlin looked up at Barry. He began to give her his own puppy dog look on his face. "You know I can't handle that face. I can't say no."

Barry brought the puppy towards Caitlin. "Just give him a chance."

She inhaled sharply. "I don't want to be evicted."

"We won't be. I promise you that, too. I can take him to Joe's tomorrow." Barry promised, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

Caitlin's eyes snapped shut briefly, she took another breath and opened her eyes to peer up at her boyfriend. "Okay. We'll keep him." Almost hesitantly, she reached out and stroked the puppy's fur.

Barry lifted the dog to his face and smirked at his friend. "Well, you're part of the family now, buddy."

The dog whined before barking once again. Barry brought the dog towards Caitlin's face and watched as the pup took to her quickly, bathing her cheeks in kisses. Caitlin squealed with a laugh, this caused Barry's eyes to light up and a bright smile filled his face. The doctor began laughing harder.

"Okay, okay. That's enough." She tried but Barry kept the puppy by her and the dog continued to lick her.

Once he figured Caitlin had enough kisses, Barry placed the pup back onto the floor. "And, I managed to finish a few of the pieces of furniture. Am I good or what?"

"Don't get too full of yourself, Barry Allen." Caitlin warned in a playful manner.

"We can work on the television set together." He leaned in and looped an arm around her waist, tugging her into himself.

"Can't you just zip around and finish everything in like two minutes?"

"I could do it in one." Barry smugly smiled. "But, I'm doing it the old fashioned way."

Caitlin scoffed a chuckle. "Then let's get to work."

It didn't take long for the puppy to get tired and take a place on the floor before falling asleep contently. Barry and Caitlin sat upon the floor, opening the box together before pulling out all the pieces of the television set. Caitlin grabbed the instructions and began reading them off as Barry set all the parts aside in order. Together, they began promptly putting the shelving together, both of them smiling and laughing amongst themselves while the husky was fast asleep with his new family.


	7. Prompt 7: Breakfast

_Author's Note: This is a prompt given to me by **ShanouNash**! I will be taking prompts currently as maybe it will give me more muse to write more Snowbarry. (I love writing them lately, as you can probably tell lol.) To be honest, I have never written Snowbarry prior to these prompts or fics, I hope they are enjoyable. I appreciate all the reviews I've been receiving, they really encourage me to write more often. Also, just a quick note but I am **not** caught up with the show. I am still in season two so I've got quite a while to catch up. I am binge watching so maybe soon I will add some prompts from season three or four. If you request a prompt from these seasons it will have to wait a bit. Anyways, feel free to request prompts in the reviews and I'll see what I can come up with. Thanks!_

* * *

Sliding across the wooden floor, Barry Allen's toes tapped a rhythm to the song playing quietly on the radio. He hummed along, his body bouncing with each beat, his head nodding marginally. As he flipped a pancake, he spun around in a flash, catching it with the skillet effortlessly. To say he was in a good mood was underwhelming; he was _ecstatic_ , on a high. "Hmm, mhmm," The humming vibrated against his throat as he now hummed the melody in the music. Almost silently, he mouthed the words.

Standing in the doorway towards the kitchen, Caitlin's caramel locks laid a light mess upon her shoulders. She wore one of Barry's plaid, flannel shirts; it was longer and bigger on the brunette than it was on the superhero. Carefully, she cleared her throat which caused Barry to spin and face her, nearly dropping the skillet. She had seen the entire display as Barry had flipped the pancake and moved along to the music. He was trying to be silent but Caitlin suspected that he wanted to be _a lot_ louder.

Barry gave Caitlin a wide, goofy grin. "Good morning," He greeted her, waving his hand for her to come and join him.

The brunette relished in his grin, mirroring it with a smile of her own. "Good morning," She repeated before walking over to join the other brunette.

"You like pancakes, right?"

She nodded her head before brushing some of her hair behind her ear. "I prefer waffles but pancakes are good too."

"Ohh," Barry's smile became more fluid on his face, almost exaggerated. He placed the skillet down on the stove top and went to retrieve the waffle maker from one of the cabinets. Waving it slightly, he placed it down upon the counter. "Lucky for you, I have one of _these_ things."

Caitlin figured that nothing else in the world could amount to the sheer happiness radiating off Barry. It was infectious, invading her bones before she delighted in his presence. "Perfect."

"You wanna help?" Barry suggested.

"Of course," Caitlin agreed, walking past him to plug in the waffle maker. She collected the small bowl the pancake batter sat in and while the waffle maker needed to heat up, she fished for a scoop in the drawers. The doctor plucked one up and scooped up some of the batter before she poured it into the waffle maker and snapped it shut.

Barry placed the pancake he'd made atop the small stack that sat on a plate. "How about we make some eggs?" He returned the skillet to the stove top.

Caitlin nodded her head once more before she placed a hand on Barry's bare back, rubbing the smooth skin softly. "Why not?" She went to retrieve the eggs from the fridge. Bringing them back to Barry, chestnut hues watched as the other brunette propped open the carton and picked up a couple of eggs.

"Come here," Barry told her, grasping one of her hands into his. He twirled her slowly to the new song that sounded from the radio. This prompted Caitlin to laugh and his eyes twinkled in joy. Pulling her into himself, he held her from behind and moved her in front of the counter. He gave her an egg and placed his hand over hers, together they tapped the egg on the surface of the counter top and broke it open over the skillet.

Watching as the egg fell into the pan perfectly, Caitlin tossed the shell in the nearby trash can. She grasped the second egg and the pair repeated the previous action, the egg falling perfectly in the pan once again before she discarded the shell. Barry handed her a wooden spoon and together, they began to scramble the eggs, moving the pieces around the heated surface.

Barry added a dash of salt and pepper to the eggs, removing his hand from Caitlin's momentarily. Once they were finished, he shut the pan off and turned his attention to the hashbrowns cooking on the next burner. "Can you flip those?"

"Sure," She moved over to the second burner and took the spatula off the counter. Caitlin began to flip the hashbrowns and move the onions and peppers around in the pan. "Everything smells so delicious." Caitlin added after a pause filled the small space of the kitchen.

Barry popped open the waffle maker and pulled out the waffle, placing it on a new dish. Returning to Caitlin's side, he pressed a kiss onto the side of her head before his lips paused near her ear, "So do you." He flirted, inhaling her scent slightly; he was addicted to everything about Caitlin.

In another flash, he had picked up Caitlin and placed her on the vacant counter top, his hands on her face as he peered up at her where she sat. Sage hues peered into her eyes, he felt as though he could get lost in them forever. His thumbs grazed her cheeks, his hands firmly planted upon her face. Leaning up, he brought a hand behind her neck and slowly brought his lips upon hers. A fire ignited at the contact and sent Barry's head into a buzz of bliss.

Caitlin deepened the kiss, a tiny moan escaping her throat. Her hands roamed Barry's shoulders, her fingertips trailing along his skin, feeling each muscle and ridge of his broad shoulders. As Barry's hand explored the back of her neck, she shivered under his touch. She melted in moments like this, moments where the two of them got lost in another world. As Barry groaned under her touch, she smiled into the kiss before gently pulling away from him. Her eyes glistened with enjoyment, searching Barry's and finding how they reflected the same glimmer. She rubbed her nose against his in an affectionate manner. A small chuckle from the male filled the fraction of space between them and Caitlin let out her own deep giggle, her chest falling when she exhaled.

"Orange juice or apple?" Barry turned their attention back to the breakfast as the hashbrowns sizzled in the skillet. The aroma of the potatoes indicated that they were finished.

Her hands ran up to his face and her thumbs traced random patterns on his cheeks. "Orange today." She decided.

Barry placed a tender kiss upon her nose. "Sounds good to me."


	8. Prompt 8: Beach

_Author's Note: Thanks for the continuous feedback! I really appreciate it! Remember, I'm currently taking prompt ideas and suggestions for these prompts. This prompt is given from **ShanouNash** , thanks for reading my fictions and giving me generous feedback! I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope it's enjoyable to read. It's lengthier than my usual prompts._

* * *

Placing the lifejacket over himself, Barry climbed onto the boat afterwards. He reached out a hand to help Iris and Caitlin onto the boat, ever the gentleman. "Make sure your lifejackets are secure." He reminded the girls.

Iris wore a sapphire blue bikini, a feathery skirt laced around her hips. She had large rimmed sunglasses on to shield her eyes from the burning rays of the sun. "I'm not going into the water but I'll do this one thing you ask." She teased Barry, tightening the lifejacket over herself.

It was a scorching summer day, the friends had taken a trip to California, figuring a day on the beach was greatly appreciated amongst them all. As the sun beat down upon them, Cisco climbed onto the boat as well. "I put in the exact coordinates for the optimum spot on the water. We can get there in about ten minutes." He explained, placing the piece of equipment he was carrying near the front seat of the boat. "It's also supposed to get about five degrees hotter by three. So, there's that."

Everyone groaned.

Barry popped open the ice chest. "Good thing we have this." He grabbed a bottle of water and popped the top open.

"And, we got plenty of this." Caitlin chimed in, opening a small backpack and withdrawing a tube of sunscreen.

Cisco shrugged. "You'd have to apply it every half hour if you expect it to work."

"I plan on it." Barry told him. His fair skin would get burned if he wasn't applying enough sunscreen.

"Who's going to pilot this boat?" Cisco wondered.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Barry suggested, a goofy grin coming to his face.

The two males stepped closer to each other and both brought their hands in a shake three times before Cisco revealed rock and Barry revealed paper.

"Oh, come on!"

"You almost _always_ pick rock, Cisco." Caitlin grinned at the male.

"That is not true." He returned, narrowing his eyes at Caitlin.

Barry walked across the boat and sat at the driver's seat. He took the key and placed it into the ignition, allowing the boat's engine to come to a roaring start. "Everyone ready?"

Both the girls sat down on the other seats and Cisco took a seat near the back of the boat. Barry put his foot on the pedal and the boat began to trudge through the water, cutting a nice sharp line through the cerulean ocean water. It didn't take long for them to reach the spot Cisco had generously pointed out to them. Iris took out a towel and splayed it across the back of the boat in the sun, avoiding the shade. She lay upon it and shut her eyes. Cisco was tapping furiously on his phone, immersed in his own little world.

Caitlin looked over to Barry, holding the tube of suntan lotion. "Do you mind?" She wondered, innocent in her look.

"Uh, no. Not at all." Barry replied, grasping the tube of lotion.

Caitlin took the lifejacket off and brought the large shirt she wore over her head. She placed it aside, revealing her lavender bikini. It looked as though it had little black butterflies across the material, not that Barry was looking, exactly. He opened the top of the bottle and squirted some of the lotion into his hands. Rubbing his palms together, he lathered enough of it together before bringing it to Caitlin's back. He massaged the sunscreen into her skin, his fingers trailing along her back.

Hoisting her hair into her hands to the top of her head, Caitlin tilted her head to the side. "And the back of my neck?"

Barry flushed, squirting more of the lotion into his hands. He rubbed the back of her shoulders and her neck, generously covering her skin.

Spinning to face Barry, she grinned. "Thank you," She gratefully said.

Barry nodded his head, a shy smile crept onto his face. "No problem." After a pause, Barry looked to his other friends. "Who's going in?"

Nobody said anything.

"Come on, guys. We took this trip for a reason." Barry took off his lifejacket and hoisted his shirt over his head.

Caitlin's eyes strayed from Cisco and Iris and fell back onto Barry as he peeled off his shirt, revealing his defined torso. She bit her lower lip slightly, almost admiring the view. Quickly, she tore her gaze before he could notice. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, revealing her fair shoulders to the harsh sun. She was hopeful she'd get somewhat of a tan.

Iris sighed, glancing over at her best friend. "Do we really have to? I just wanted to sun bathe all day."

Cisco placed his phone down, walking over to the side of the boat. He took off his sandals, placing them aside. "I'm in!" He exclaimed, excited. Without another thought, Cisco jumped right off the boat and plunged into the water beneath.

Barry laughed at the dark haired male. "That's more like it." He turned to Caitlin. "And you?"

She grinned almost nervously, almost a cringe on her face. "I suppose you're right. We came here for a reason."

The superhero nodded his head, extending a hand to the brunette. Once she took it, he helped her walk over to the side of the boat. With one swift movement, he playfully lifted her up and tossed her right over the side of the boat. Caitlin squealed before she hit the surface of the water. She came up for air, gasping in shock at what Barry had done.

"I'm going to get you back for that, Barry. Mark my words."

Cisco laughed, his stomach beginning to hurt from how hard he laughed.

"What?!" Caitlin asked him.

Barry dove off the edge of the boat, a perfect dive cutting right through the water. As he came up for air, his hair became a wet mess atop his head. "The water's nice, Iris! Come in!" He prompted.

Iris figured that Barry would keep nagging her, despite her desire to not go in the water. She rose from where she laid and placed her sunglasses aside. Shaking her head, she smirked down at her friend. "Fine. I'm coming in." And with a deep breath, she leapt off the boat.

Her jumping in caused some water to splash Caitlin and Barry. When Iris came up for air, she began splashing water in Barry's direction. Barry chuckled a hearty chuckle, splashing back in her direction. Caitlin swam over to the boat and climbed up the small ladder. She retrieved the lifejacket before tossing Barry's towards him.

"Remember, lifejackets." She reminded the brunette.

Barry grasped his and put it over his head, buckling it around himself. Caitlin did the same before returning to the ladder and climbing back down into the water.

Cisco floated with his lifejacket, lying on his back. "This is so much better than going out for pizza." He let out a relaxed sigh. Iris tried not to laugh and quickly jumped at Cisco, tugging on his lifejacket in a playful manner.

Caitlin's lips curved into a broad smile, Barry mirroring her smile with a wide grin.

* * *

They decided to head back to the dock after an hour or so, figuring that Iris and Cisco could enjoy some time on the sand while Barry and Caitlin had decided to try riding a jet ski. Steering the small boat into the docks, Barry stopped it and brought the rope to the dock end, tying it off. He walked over and picked up the ice chest, carrying it off the boat.

"Are you sure you guys don't wanna go jet skiing?" Barry's brows knitted curiously.

"Positive." Cisco replied, too afraid to try driving one out into open water.

"I'm gonna dry off and enjoy the sun while I still can." Iris informed her friends.

Once they left the docks, Cisco found the optimal sunbathing spot for Iris and the two of them placed towels down before sitting upon them. "We'll see you guys soon." Barry told them and with one last look, he and Caitlin took their leave after leaving their belongings with their friends.

"So, what made you want to try jet skiing?" Barry questioned her, looking down at the woman.

"It is part of the beach experience, isn't it?" Caitlin tried.

"Aren't you scared?"

"A little. There are worse things to be scared of." She admitted, knowing that meta-humans still lurked out there.

Once they reached the jet ski rentals near the other side of the beach, Barry climbed aboard one and Caitlin followed, her hands falling upon Barry's waist. This caused Barry to flush – again. Once he figured she was secure, he revved the engine of the jet ski and off they went. First, he paced himself, going rather slow across the surface of the water. But, once he was comfortable, he shot off as quickly as possible. "Woo!"

Caitlin's hands had moved from his waist to his torso, her arms wrapping tightly around him. She screamed in delight as they moved so quickly she had to shut her eyes momentarily. It wasn't anywhere near as fast as Barry could run, but it still surprised her how quick the jet ski was moving across the top of the water. She pressed her body up against Barry's, the heat from his back radiated into her skin.

After circling the water for what seemed like an hour, Barry returned the jet ski to the shore and carefully, Caitlin removed herself from Barry and slowly, she climbed off the jet ski. Barry followed, taking out his wallet and paying one of the men who worked at the rental. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Barry asked, that goofy lopsided grin spread across his face.

Caitlin scoffed out a laugh. "Yes, it actually was. And, it was a lot less scary than I thought."

Barry noticed the sun high in the sky. "We still got plenty of time, don't you think?"

"The sun won't set for a while longer." Caitlin agreed.

"Race you back to the others?" Barry suggested, his brows forming together. With a burst of wind, Barry took off and was back to Iris and Cisco in a second before he returned to Caitlin on the other side of the beach.

"That's not fair." She grinned. "Really not fair."

Barry laughed and took it upon himself to move behind Caitlin, wrapping his arms around her torso he lifted her and ran towards the shoreline. Without a second to spare as she struggled while laughing against his grip, he plunged them both into the water. The chilled substance washed over their forms and Barry released the doctor, allowing her to come up for air. Once he returned to the surface, he was met with splash after splash from Caitlin's direction. He chuckled before bursting into a rolling fit of laughter and splashed her back in return.

"You're so _rude_ , Barry Allen." Caitlin remarked, joking of course. She knew that Barry never meant any harm or malicious intent. He was just a silly guy at times, but it brightened up the dark parts in Caitlin's life. She remained guarded at times but Barry was slowly breaking down her walls.

Barry lurked in the water, bringing his body back down in it, only his nose and eyes remained above the water. He lunged at Caitlin, dragging her down into the water once more. Only, this time, his fingers slid across her stomach, tickling her rapidly. He laughed when she burst into an uncontrollable laughter, his smile echoing her own. She tilted her head backwards and tried inhaling oxygen but failed miserably with each laugh escaping her throat.

Spinning Barry around, Caitlin jumped onto his back, looping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Barry's arms instinctively held onto her legs, a deeper chuckle escaping his lips. Caitlin felt the vibration of Barry's chuckle pulse through her form and she melted inside, enjoying seeing him so happy. Sometimes when he was busy saving the city, she knew Barry carried the weight of the world upon his shoulders. This caused her concern, so whenever he was able to lighten up, it made her feel content within.

She clung to the superhero. "I'm not letting go." She giggled.

"Good. Don't." Barry replied, a smug smirk coming onto his face. Suddenly, Barry took off at the speed of light, running across the shore line a hundred miles an hour. Caitlin squeaked and held on even tighter to the brunette.

"Barry!" She shouted, and in an instant, they were right back where Barry stood before.

A smug look fell on his lips, even though she couldn't see it. "What?" He asked in an innocent voice.

"You can't just do that," She scolded gently.

"Fine, fine. No more, I promise." He began to jog down the beach, still holding onto Caitlin's legs.

They returned to their friends and Caitlin looked down at Iris and Cisco, both of them were now sunbathing. Cisco raised his glasses. "Where have you two been?"

"We've been having a good time," Barry explained.

Caitlin nodded her head in agreement, tightening her arms around Barry's neck in affection. "I probably need more sunscreen." With that, she hopped off his back and strolled over to her bag. She withdrew the same tube of sunscreen from earlier and squirted some of the lotion in her hand. Caitlin applied the sunscreen to her face, rubbing it in vigorously.

Barry's eyes lingered on the brunette, watching as she applied more sunscreen to her body. And man, her body was nice. He hadn't noticed too often, but now that he saw her in her swimming attire, he got a better view. The thoughts circling in his mind caused his cheeks to flush a dark crimson. He adverted his gaze after a moment.

Cisco noticed Barry's cheeks. "Are you alright? You look a little flushed."

"It's just the sun. I'm alright." Barry lied, walking over to Caitlin. "Can I have some of that?"

Caitlin handed over the tube of lotion. "Knock yourself out."

He had to hide what he was feeling, what he was thinking. He didn't want anyone else to know, not even Caitlin herself. Applying some of the lotion to his arms, he turned to Caitlin, her back facing him. Moving closer to her, he hadn't realized how close he was. When she spun, nearly bumping into him, he saw her eyes slightly widen and Barry took a shuffle backwards. "I just—wanted to give this back." He handed back the lotion.

"Okay," Caitlin said, gladly taking the tube. Why was Barry so close to her? He hardly ever invaded her personal bubble like he seemed to a moment ago.

* * *

After lounging around with Cisco and Iris, the four friends decided to pack it up for the evening as the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. That's when Cisco's phone bleeped, indicating a text message. He withdrew his phone from his pocket and looked over the text.

"Guys, my friend says there's going to be a bonfire up on the beach tonight. It's just about a mile away." He explained, a bright smile lighting his face.

They began the walk back to the SUV they'd rented, stowing the ice chest and their other items all away. "Should we really go to the bonfire?" Iris asked, curiosity dripping in her tone.

"I think it'd be nice." Caitlin answered. She walked over and placed a friendly arm around Iris. Soon enough the two women began walking away from the SUV.

Cisco watched as the two were in a safe enough distance for him to speak up, "So, Caitlin, huh?"

Barry was preoccupied closing the trunk. "What about her?"

"I mean _, Caitlin_ , huh?" His eyebrows began to wiggle in his friend's direction.

Barry noticed this and his cheeks flushed a peachy color. "Uh, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on, dude. You guys were off all day together; touching each other, alone together. Besides, I see the way you look at her back at the lab." Cisco explained, waving a hand as he spoke. "It couldn't be more obvious."

"Cisco, I really don't know what you're talking about." He lied through his teeth. "We're just friends."

"Mhm. Sure, buddy." Cisco didn't believe it. The dark haired male saw right through it.

"Okay, there might be a _little_ something there." Barry finally gave in.

"I knew it!" Cisco exclaimed.

"But I swear Cisco, if you tell anyone; I will find you in a _flash_." Bad puns were kind of Barry's thing.

"I know. I'll keep quiet. I promise."

* * *

Once they were at the bonfire, the four friends saw everyone collecting wood and so, they began to toss wood into the collection. Iris was helping gather rocks to place around the sticks to keep the fire contained once it was lit. It didn't take long for the friends and the strangers to build up a nice little collection of sticks and stones. The sun had finally set, the darkness of the night consuming the beach. In no time, the friends were all huddled around the fire, sitting in the sand with strangers all around them.

Caitlin looked at Barry, her eyes staying on his for a moment. "I had a lot of fun today, Barry." She told him.

"Me too," He concluded.

She leaned into his side, placing her head on his shoulder. Barry placed a gentle hand upon her back. His heart beat was erratic but he tried to contain himself. It almost felt romantic, being near the bonfire with Caitlin. If it wasn't for Cisco and Iris being there, it probably would have been.

* * *

After the bonfire had finally settled down, the four friends made their way back to the hotel they were staying at. Iris entered the room she was sharing with Caitlin and Cisco had entered the other room across the hall. Barry and Caitlin were left in the hallway together, tension so thick you couldn't slice it with a knife. Their eyes strayed from each other and then fell back in line together. Caitlin flushed and so did Barry, both of them stammering and trying to fill the silence.

It wasn't until a few moments when Caitlin finally spoke. "This vacation was really needed and I've had a lot of fun spending time together." She admitted.

Barry's heart leapt. "I have too."

"Thanks for spending it with me."

"You're welcome," Barry grinned, his lips spreading into a wide smile.

After Caitlin spun around to enter her hotel room, Barry grasped hold of her shoulder and twirled her to face him. Her breathing hitched, her eyes swirling with excitement. Barry pressed her back to the door and moved in to kiss her tenderly. It didn't last long, but it was enough for the both of them to relieve some of the tension that had been building up throughout the day. Once they parted, a large smile swept across Caitlin's face.

"I've been waiting for you to do that for a while." She stated.

"Oh, yeah?" Barry laughed. "I've been waiting to do it for a _long_ time."


	9. Prompt 9: Fools

_Author's Note: This is a prompt I wrote following the song **Fools by Lauren Aquilina**. I really love that song and feel that it's suited for Snowbarry! If interested, definitely look it up on Youtube or something! I made a Snowbarry playlist so maybe I'll link it somewhere in a prompt next time if people are interested. As usual, enjoy! :) Don't forget to leave prompt ideas in the reviews if you'd like to see a particular prompt or one-shot written! Also, **CallMeMiles** , I plan on working on a Killer Frost/Flash prompt once I'm more familiar with the character as I'm still behind in the show. I actually have one written but I'm not sure I like it that much. I will get to it, hopefully soon once I finish season two and head into season three!_

* * *

 _Those hardest to love need it most  
I watched our bodies turn to ghosts  
Such good friends, it has to end it always does_

Barry and Caitlin's relationship had shifted, it had _changed_. She was guarded, her heart colder since Ronnie's death after the particle accelerator had failed and exploded. Over the course of the last year, they had gotten to know each other, be there for each other. They found similarities in each other, things that left them both comforted in each other's presence. Yet, Barry could feel a sensation within his core change when he thought of Caitlin. He wasn't sure if she felt the same way but he'd noticed the glimpses they'd steal of each other; the little smiles or grins they shared.

He had felt that there was a deeper connection somewhere beneath Caitlin's guarded exterior. She proved harder to care for at times, but he knew deep down she needed that – she _deserved_ it. After the loss she had suffered and seeing her open up about it, Barry knew exactly how it felt to lose someone you cared so deeply for. He'd had many years of insight and experience to express whenever they spoke about it. Usually, he caused her to feel much better after they spoke.

 _That's the way life is  
Do we take that risk?_

Glancing over as Caitlin was occupied with her work, Barry couldn't help but imagine being closer to her, invading her personal space. It was a huge risk if he put himself out there, especially if he were to get rejected. He'd suffered a lot of rejection in the past; something that he'd still hadn't mended his heart completely. However, he felt it could mend quicker, easier, if Caitlin were by his side. In fact, he was positive of it. It was a risk for the both of them, Barry knew that. However, he still craved for something more and the thought stirring in the back of his head only continued to tell him how exciting something new with Caitlin would have been.

 _And so it all boils down to this  
We've got our aim but we might miss  
We are too fragile just to guess_

Mixing the two serums together, Caitlin merged them into a single tube before carefully placing the tube away in a glass case. She placed the mixing cylinder away and promptly removed her gloves before discarding them. Her head turned to the right and she noticed Barry examining his suit. Her eyes lingered onto the male a moment longer than she'd realized. She examined the way that he stared at it, her head tilting to the side a fraction. Once he turned and looked at her, she tore her gaze. After a moment, she turned back to look at him once more, her eyes catching his. Were they both too fragile to be something more? Were they both too broken?

 _And I've been in this place before  
Fine as we are but we want more  
That's human nature at its best_

Barry had been in this situation before with Iris. He had longed for something deeper, something passionate and to have someone to fall in love with. The brunette's feelings had been nothing but one-sided. Was this the same? A part of him felt comfortable just staying friends yet the other half of Barry's heart screamed. Outwardly, they shared little touches here and there but that wasn't enough. He wanted to hold her, console her.

 _What if we ruin it all, and we love like fools?  
And all we have we lose?  
And I don't want you to go but I want you so  
So tell me what we choose_

Barry wanted nothing more than to sweep Caitlin off her feet, to woo her and give her all the love and care she needed. Still, he was cautious. What if she didn't want the same thing? What if she wasn't over Ronnie? What if everything the two of them had built up in the last year would come tumbling down? Their newfound friendship could have fallen apart. He wasn't sure if it was worth the risk just yet. He watched as she walked over to the computer, probably entering in the information for the serum he saw her mixing earlier. He knew she would be leaving the lab soon and he didn't want her to go just yet.

 _Friends, I watched us as we changed  
The feelings in my headspace rearranged  
I want you more than I've wanted anyone  
Isn't that dangerous?_

Caitlin grew fonder of Barry Allen, there was no denying that. In the last year, he had shown her a kindness, a softness despite his somewhat stubborn nature. She admired him for putting himself on the front lines of danger. One thing was certain, she couldn't lose another person in her life to an accident – she couldn't lose _Barry_. A glimmer of hope to move on from her past relationship had begun to grown, mainly in the brunette's presence. Her headspace began to change, maybe she yearned for something more than just a friendship. However, she denied it, internally she was frightened by the thought of being closer to someone again; afraid they could disappear at any given second. As she stared at him from a distance, she couldn't help but feel that he was someone she'd wanted more than life itself. She kept her feelings at bay, trying her best to conceal them.

 _The anticipation before the kiss  
Mirrored in my shaking lips  
Oh God I feel so unprepared_

He couldn't contain his desire for the woman any longer. She was constantly on his mind, everything revolved around Caitlin. He walked over towards the computer where she sat, rapidly typing on the keyboard. "Caitlin?"

"Yeah?" She peered up at him, noticing how close he was standing next to her. She rose from where she sat, moving across the room to clear some of the tension that seemed to linger between them.

Barry followed her and though her back was turned to him, he moved in closer to her, gently inhaling the aroma of her perfume. A slight floral scent hit his nose and he grinned at the pleasantness of it. Once Caitlin turned around, he gave her an intense but soft stare; emerald burned right through chestnut.

Why was he in her personal bubble? What was the meaning of this? Caitlin's eyes swam against his, moving back and forth, watching intently. The anticipation as he leaned in began to suffocate Caitlin, her heart began to beat in a frantic frenzy. Ever so slowly he moved in and Caitlin caught a whiff of his after shave, a scent she was unfamiliar with when it came to Barry; she ingrained it into her memory. Inhaling carefully, she breathed him in as he exhaled and she watched as he mirrored her action, inhaling when she exhaled. Her eyes softened in response, still awash with his. Her lip quivered until he sealed the fraction of space that remained between their faces. Once sealed, her heart burst from her chest, more erratic than it had been before.

 _The two of us so out of place  
My feelings written on my face  
Got what I want but now I'm scared_

As they parted, her eyes snapped open slowly, peering back up at Barry once again. Her expression said everything; how much she'd wanted that, how much she had yearned for it. She saw the mirroring expression painted across Barry's face. But something else sat on both their faces; fear. She could see it swirling behind his eyes, showing just how vulnerable Barry was in that very moment. She was sure he could see her vulnerability too. It wasn't intentional; she enjoyed being around Barry and looked forward to their moments. It was instinctive since she'd guarded her heart so securely. She could somehow feel one of the walls beginning to crumble around it, causing her to let out a small sigh.

Barry brought his hands to her face, cupping it softly. As his eyes remained linked to hers, his thumbs caressed her cheeks, ushering in warmth that invaded all of Caitlin's senses. She had been taken by storm, unable to move under his touch. Still, it made her grin, her dimples lightly coming into play upon her face. This in turn caused Barry to respond with his own grin. Barry cherished it, allowed it to burn into his mind.


	10. Prompt 10: Waitress AU

_Author's Note: This is an AU prompt given to me by **Vanilleisbae**! In this AU, Caitlin works at Jitters as a waitress and Barry really wants to get to know her. **Adaline Keff** , I will try working on a spy AU cause I think that's an awesome idea lol. **roxtonissexy** , I really like the thought of Barry being allergic to some food and nobody knew ahah! I'll work on that as well. Thanks for the suggestions, guys!_

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day in Central City. The birds were chirping on the street signs, the citizens chattered amongst themselves or greeted each other on the streets. Everything felt good for once and Barry had a bounce in his step. A grin was plastered on his face as people nearby talked about the good deeds the Flash was known for recently. Unbeknownst to them, he was walking down the street right next to the strangers, on his way to Jitters for his breakfast and coffee. He liked having coffee, even if it didn't exactly affect him the same way it did a non-meta-human. Waltzing inside the café, he propped the door open for people heading out the establishment and gave them a small, "You're welcome," as they thanked him.

Heading over to his usual table, he took a seat and turned to watch the television. It wasn't until he heard a chuckle across the room that he turned his attention to the two women in question. One had bronze-like skin and dark chocolate locks. She glowed as she talked to the other woman, Barry was certain they were friends. The other had fair porcelain skin, light caramel colored hair. As they laughed together, Barry's gaze lingered upon the woman with lighter hair.

Jitters had become his favorite joint to visit in the morning before heading to the Central City Police Department. As he stared at the woman, he felt a tingling sensation shake through his bones. If he were honest, he had developed a crush on her without even knowing her. She had taken his order a few times and every time her smile radiated, infectious to the superhero. He became a bumbling mess, stuttering or stammering in her presence; flushing a peach color. Hope settled in his gut, wondering if she'd be the one walking to his table today.

The chocolate locked woman parted from her friend and much to Barry's disappointment, she walked over to his table. "Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"Um, yeah. A cup of espresso and a blueberry muffin." He told her, giving her a warm look. As the woman jotted down his order and left, Barry looked over to see the fair skinned woman taking another person's order. He placed his hand against his head, his elbow leaning on the table to support his head. She must have felt his gaze because her eyes darted over and looked right at him. Barry instantly looked away, silently scolding himself for staring.

After she took the elderly woman's order, the caramel haired beauty began walking over to his table. _Oh, god. Why's she coming over here? I already got my order. Did she notice me staring?_ He wondered, his head a buzzing mess.

"Have you been served already?" She stood right before him.

"Yeah. Yeah! I think, Iris is her name? She took my order." Barry confirmed.

"Alright. Have a good day, sir." The woman said, grinning widely at Barry.

"You too," He responded, grinning a goofy lopsided grin. _Damn it_ , he scolded himself once more.

Barry had been visiting Jitters for the last two months, constantly aware of the brunette, even reading her name tag once or twice. _Caitlin_. He sighed as he looked down at the table, wondering why he never had the courage to strike up a simple conversation with her despite her serving him on more than one occasion. The superhero was a frequent, visiting the café at least twice a week. He'd learned her schedule, memorized it like the back of his hand. Only, he never had the nerve to tell her his name or say anything except for the standard small talk.

Once Iris brought him his order, he promptly thanked her and grabbed his muffin and chugged down his espresso. Without another moment, Barry left the café, muttering to himself in annoyance as he became another face in the crowd and began his usual walk to work. He promised himself he'd strike up a conversation with her next time, shaking his head as he bit down into the delicious muffin. _Mmm_ , he really did love those muffins.

* * *

It was another Thursday and another trip to Jitters for the brunette. Taking his usual seat in the establishment, he twiddled his thumbs as he anxiously awaited his server. Iris seemed preoccupied restocking the cookies and muffins so a glimmer of hope shot through his veins and showed upon his eyes. He noticed Caitlin return from the back of the kitchen before she got to work on making a couple some lattes. She handed them their order with a vibrant smile upon her face, waving a goodbye before she withdrew her small pad of notebook paper.

When she began walking over to Barry's table, he started thinking of ways to engage in conversation with her. After initiating small talk, he wanted to ask her about the weather, ask her how her day was going, typical simple questions someone would ask a complete stranger. Once she stood before him, he peered up at her with gleeful emerald eyes.

"Good morning." Caitlin greeted him.

"Morning," Barry said.

"What will we be having today?"

"An espresso and a bl—"

"Blueberry muffin?" Caitlin finished. She smiled down at Barry from where he sat upon the stool. "You're sort of a regular here."

She had noticed? Barry almost flushed, his face ghosting slightly. "Yeah. I can't really get through my day without that espresso." He lied but flashed her a grin. "And those blueberry muffins are my favorite."

"I noticed." Caitlin responded. "It'll be righ—"

"So how's your day going?" Barry interrupted her, wondering if he should have waited before speaking.

It caught Caitlin off guard. "Uh, well, it's a day. Lots of people coming in for their morning coffee but it's to be expected. It comes with the job title." She explained. "And yours?"

"It's fine. I'm just heading off to work after this."

"I see." Caitlin paused. "Well, have a good day then!"

As she walked off, Barry glanced down at the table in disappointment. He had wanted to strike up a conversation with her but failed miserably. He didn't even officially get her name. Once Caitlin gave him his order, he simply downed the espresso and left Jitters with his blueberry muffin once more. Taking a large bite into it, he chewed over more thoughts of how he would get her attention next time.

* * *

Today was a day where Barry hadn't wanted to wake up; he didn't feel like going to work. He had dragged himself out of bed, his face showing dark circles under his eyes. He had been up most of the night chasing down another speedster, someone he couldn't outrun or catch up to. Yawning, he pulled his shirt over his head and proceeded to pull on a plaid shirt over his gray shirt. He let it hang open before pulling on his jeans and buttoning them. After putting on his Converse, Barry headed out the door of his apartment. Before he could begin his walk to Jitters, he heard someone screaming for help.

In an instant, Barry took off at the speed of light, changing into his suit and charging right toward the location of the screaming. A burning building came into view, a tall structure with a vast amount of smoke filling up the sky entered his sage hues. Without another moment to spare, Barry raced into the building, pulling out one person after another. Quick on his feet, he had managed to save seven people and help one person who was stuck in an elevator before the fire department had even had a chance to enter the building that had been set ablaze.

After rescuing all the people who were caught in the fire, Barry zoomed back into the building, frantically rotating his arms to suck the oxygen right out of the room. Once the flames had settled somewhat and the firemen could enter the building to put out the rest of the fire, he zipped out of the structure and in a flash, he was back in his street attire. He yawned once again, the bags under his eyes seeming to hang even lower than before.

Coming upon Jitters, he walked into the joint and propped himself down at his usual table. Placing his arms down upon it, he had crossed them and laid his head down upon them. He didn't notice Caitlin walking up to him today. No, he was exhausted. His eyes were snapped shut and the soothing sounds of the music in the establishment were causing him to almost fall asleep. It wasn't until he heard her voice that he quickly popped his head up.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? Oh—oh! Hi!' Barry promptly said to her, trying to hide how tired he really was.

"Long night?" Caitlin seemed interested.

"Y—yeah. Very long."

"What can I get for you today? The usual?"

"Make it a double shot espresso." Barry expressed, his voice growing groggy.

Before Caitlin walked away, she noticed the television and the news report of the Flash saving the citizens from the burning building. She shook her head, sighing gently in awe almost. "He's really something, isn't he?" She wondered aloud, glancing back to Barry.

"The Flash?"

"Yeah, Central City's own superhero." She almost beamed, excited to see the newscaster giving a glowing report.

Barry smiled almost shy in response. "You think he's a superhero?"

"Don't you?"

"I think he's alright." Barry simply said.

"I heard he once stopped a robbery in progress and managed to handcuff the five men for arrest in the blink of an eye." Caitlin explained, obviously interested in the Flash.

"Is that right?" Barry asked, his eyes lighting up somewhat.

"And once, he even somehow managed to stop a destructive tornado from invading the city. At least, that's a rumor around here." She bit her lip, peering back at Barry delighted.

"I've heard his suit has special powers, too." Barry began. "Special technology that helps him against a heat wave or can melt ice."

"How is that possible?" Caitlin questioned, her brows knitting together.

Barry shrugged. "It's just what I've heard." He was actually having a conversation with the woman he'd been constantly going to Jitters to see.

Caitlin raised an index finger, signaling that she'd be right back. She went to grab Barry's double espresso and blueberry muffin. After returning, she took a seat in the vacant stool across from Barry. "It's said that he can possibly run over the speed of mach 2." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah?" He wondered how she'd obtained such information.

"It's another rumor, anyway." She pressed her lips into a thin line.

"So, who do you think the Flash really is?" Barry asked, bringing the small cup of espresso to his lips. He took a gradual sip, wanting to savor the conversation he was sharing with Caitlin.

"I don't know. He could be anybody." She stated. "A banker, an officer, a college student, a technician, a doctor, a dentist? The possibilities are really endless. Whoever he is, I'd like to meet him just once to tell him thank you."

Barry smiled to himself, peering down briefly. "I bet he'd appreciate that."

"What's your name, by the way? I see you so often, we should at least be on terms where we know each other's names."

Barry looked at her almost surprised, his eyebrows darting up. "B—Barry."

"I'm Caitlin. Though, you probably already knew that." She pointed to her name tag. "It's nice to finally put a name to a face, Barry." She rose from her seated position. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Definitely." Barry agreed, watching as she left the table and went to take another male's order. Had that really just happened? Did they really just get to know each other on a first name basis? Had he really struck up a conversation with the woman he'd wanted so desperately to get to know? Internally, Barry screamed with joy. Taking the last swig of his espresso, he grabbed his muffin and turned to exit the café.

"See you, Barry!" Caitlin called out.

Barry gave her a gleeful wave of his hand. Chewing a piece of his muffin, a broad smile remained on his lips after he'd exited and resumed his morning routine of walking to work. A bounce was definitely in his step this time and he knew despite his grogginess that he would have a _great_ day. He was also grateful to know that Caitlin enjoyed his presence as the Flash, that she appreciated all the work he did around the city. It made him feel good, like he was untouchable despite his struggles and hidden identity.

* * *

Ever since they had been on a first name basis, Caitlin had taken Barry's table and order more frequently. She shared her ideas and thoughts about the Flash and Barry engaged with her constantly, interested in how she felt about the work he was doing around the vast city. She always seemed to beam with delight whenever she spoke so fondly of the superhero, something that Barry relished in as it gave him more incentive to be the guy Caitlin seemed to enjoy. Still, he had also learned simple things about her since they talked more; her favorite movie, her favorite flower, her favorite color or vacationing spot. Everything Barry took in and then some; like the way she'd glance at him while taking someone else's order.

Barry kept his eyes locked on hers as she spoke, savoring the look of her deep caramel hues. When she spoke, he noticed how they slightly dilated, how they gleamed or glimmered. "Thank you for today. I really needed the talk." Barry was grateful after another long night.

"You're welcome." Caitlin still had a grin upon her face. "I should probably get back to work."

"Of course."

"Oh, and by the way, my shift is changing on Friday." She figured she'd inform him of this, knowing she'd miss his morning routine.

"Oh?"

"I'll be working nights until closing. You know, in case you ever want to stop by after work and get something. I don't know, not coffee, of course." She laughed, almost sheepishly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Barry promised. With that, he took his leave from the café, almost saddened that he wouldn't get to start the day with Caitlin in his mind anymore. Maybe he'd have to look forward to coming by the café at night time instead.

* * *

Friday rolled around and when Barry went to grab the usual from Jitters, his heart dropped a little bit at the absence of Caitlin. Still, he needed his morning breakfast and gracefully bit into his muffin while watching the television.

"You here to see Caitlin?" Iris asked, peering down at him.

"She told me she wasn't in until later."

"She'll be here around four until we close." Iris made sure he knew, knowing the pair were sometimes spotted chatting together.

"Thanks, Iris." Barry grinned upwards before taking another bite of his food.

"No problem." The dark haired woman walked off to make more lattes.

Barry let out a long sigh before polishing off his breakfast. Tossing the wrapper into the garbage, he took his leave from the café. He'd definitely have to stop by later, at least to say a quick hello. He made a mental note of her new shift, promising himself that he would find a moment before heading home to bask in the kindness of Caitlin. Jitters was essentially becoming his favorite place. The closer he seemed to get to Caitlin, the higher the joint was becoming on his list of favorites.

* * *

Walking towards Jitters, Barry's hands were shoved into his pockets, a smirk plastered across his face as he wondered what he'd talk about with Caitlin tonight. Before he could think of what kind of conversation to strike up with her, he heard a gunshot burst through the silent night. The direction it came from worried him and he swallowed a thick lump that had lodged into his throat. Coming upon the café, he took a glance inside, his eyes widening at the scene. A masked man was holding up the joint, customers hiding behind the tables, a gun aimed right at Caitlin. She was scrambling to put money into a bag.

Barry frowned and before his heart could pulse another beat, he had instantly changed into his suit. Zooming into the location, the Flash became a blur, grasping the gun right out of the man's hand as he shot off a bullet in Caitlin's direction. He grabbed hold of the man, punching him and knocking him out cold. In another millisecond, he had time to react and grab Caitlin by the waist. Zipping off, he brought her to the rooftop of the café and placed her down gently on her feet.

Panic was laced upon her features, her eyes wide as she patted down her body, assuming she had been shot. "Wh—What happened?" She worried, her eyes rising to meet the Flash. He was there in the flesh and she blinked, stunned that he had just saved her life.

"You were almost shot," Barry explained, blurring his face behind his mask.

Caitlin was almost star struck. "It's really you, isn't it?"

The Flash nodded. "It is."

"Wow. I—I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Thank you. Not just for saving my life but for everything you do on a daily basis." Caitlin started. "You're a hero, Flash; a savior to Central City. Some people might not think so, they might think you're a vigilante, but I'm not one of them." She finished.

"Thank you, for believing in me." The Flash responded, a smile gracing his face though she couldn't see it. Barry flushed beneath his suit.

"Always." Caitlin promised. Without another word between them, Barry ran off into the dark of the night, taking the masked criminal right to the CCPD.

* * *

Barry anxiously awaited his next encounter with Caitlin. After placing the man at the CCPD, he had zoomed across the city, halting right before reaching Jitters (after changing, of course). As he came upon the scene, squad cars surrounded the building, detectives surveyed the area, talking among themselves. He noticed Caitlin speaking to one of the officers. Once she finished, he crossed the yellow tape and went over to the brunette. "What happened here?" He asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Someone tried to rob us. It's okay though. The Flash showed up just in time." The woman shrugged her shoulders simply. "And he saved my life." She almost beamed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head with a laugh.


	11. Prompt 11: Barry's Allergies

_Author's Note: This is a prompt given to me by **roxtonissexy.** It's a little shorter than my usual writings but I hope it's still enjoyable! Also, I tried to be as accurate as possible with curing an allergic reaction but I apologize if it's not lol. **caitlwnsnow** , I am currently working on your prompt! **CallMeMiles,** I like this! I will work on it. :) **Eliley** , I actually just finished that episode the other day. I'm nearing the end of season two! I would LOVE to write something like this. Thanks for the suggestion! **ShanouNash, ZRyder,** I will definitely work on a part two to the waitress prompt. Thank you all for the suggestions and prompts as well as the reviews. I really appreciate it! I will be posting two prompts tonight, just a heads up._

* * *

Cisco carried the cheesecake tray into the Cortex. He placed the tray on a vacant table, clasping his hands together. "I think we all deserve a treat after the hard work we've been doing for Central City."

"Cheesecake, Cisco?" Caitlin asked, her eyebrows elevating slightly as a smile painted her face.

"Only the city's finest." He pointed to the logo on the top of the box.

Caitlin nodded in approval.

Barry crossed the room giving a warm smile to the dark haired male. "Let's dig in."

Opening the plastic top from the tray, Cisco pointed out the various cheesecake samples. "We have chocolate, classic cheesecake, strawberry and raspberry."

Barry pointed to the two fruit varieties. "Which is which?" They both looked the same, white cheesecake with a red swirl.

"The raspberry is on the left." Cisco stated.

Barry picked up a plate and a fork before scooping up a piece of the cheesecake. The other two followed suit and the small group of friends all grinned at each other, eager to devour their delicious treats.

"Thanks, Cisco." Barry brought his fork to his piece and took a chunk of it to his mouth, placing the sweet into his mouth. He chewed it around, that smile still plastered across his face. After swallowing, he realized he was eating a strawberry piece, not raspberry. His face began to grow hot and as he tried swallowing, he found it difficult. Barry's eyes swam between Cisco and Caitlin, worry filling his features.

"Barry? Are you okay?" Caitlin asked, looking to Cisco.

Another moment later, he shook his head. The brunette could feel his tongue swelling up and he promptly dropped his plate. "Straw…berry.." Barry muttered, finding it difficult to breathe. He dropped to his knees, clutching at his chest.

Caitlin quickly placed her plate down on the table and ran towards the med lab. She fumbled through the first aid kit.

"What's going on?" Cisco knelt down towards Barry, placing a hand on his back.

"He's experiencing anaphylaxis. He's having a severe allergic reaction." As she fumbled with the first aid kit, Caitlin withdrew an EpiPen. She pulled the top off and quickly slammed the top of the pen into Barry's outer thigh with force. She heard the relieving click of the pen, indicating the point ejected medicine into Barry's system. "We need to stabilize him so he doesn't go into anaphylactic shock." The EpiPen would only temporarily relieve his symptoms and she knew that. Caitlin motioned for Cisco to help her and they both collected Barry, helping him walk into the med bay.

Barry struggled to breathe but slowly, his symptoms began to dissipate. He was propped onto the hospital bed, his back pressed gently into the cushions. Caitlin walked over and snapped some gloves on. She rummaged through some of the medications on a nearby shelf and grabbed a syringe and needle. Gathering some of the medicine in the syringe, she walked over to Barry before injecting him with it. "I'm giving you some epinephrine. And I'll be giving you some cortisone." She explained, watching as Barry seemed less panicked.

"Thanks," He simply said.

Cisco looked at Barry confused. "You've never said you were allergic to anything before."

Caitlin shook her head, worry draped on her face. "I don't recall finding anything in your medical files either."

Finally, Barry could breathe easier again. "I'm sorry. I should have said something sooner."

"No more strawberries for you pal." Cisco promised before exiting the med bay.

Caitlin's chestnut hues met Barry's emerald orbs. "Good thing you have a doctor in the immediate vicinity, huh?" She mused, trying to lighten the mood.

Barry let out a small laugh while Caitlin worked on giving him an IV. "I'm very grateful for that."

"What would you do without me?" The doctor teased lightly.

Barry gave her a softer look. "I honestly don't know." He admitted.

This statement struck Caitlin and she tore her gaze from him as she fixed the IV in his hand. "There." She glanced at the monitor that kept track of Barry's vitals. "Your vitals are fine now. You'll be fine." She rose from her seat and peeled off her gloves before discarding them.

"Cait?"

She spun to face Barry. "Hm?"

"Thanks for always taking care of me." The superhero grinned gently, his eyes glistening with gratefulness.

Caitlin felt a flutter of butterflies invade her stomach. Her nerves began shaking, a shiver ran down her spine though she masked it well, hiding the sensations overwhelming her body. "You're welcome." She replied, a crinkle of her eyes as her smile widened.

Barry mirrored her smile, his pearly teeth showing.


	12. Prompt 12: Frost and Flash as Kids

_Author's Note: This prompt was requested by **caitlwnsnow!** Here's the second prompt I promised. I will work on writing more this week when I'm not working on my other stories!_

* * *

Aiming her palms right at Barry, Killer Frost tilted her head. "Is that all you've got, Flash?" She chuckled deviously. "I thought you had more in you."

Panting lightly, the Flash, shook his head. "It doesn't have to be this way."

The blonde laughed heartily. "Actually, it does." Without another word, she shoved her hands forward, sharp shards of ice flew towards the Flash.

Barry zipped away, dodging the incoming icicles as they were hurled in his direction. Moving around rapidly, he continued to dodge each incoming missile. "I'm faster than that." He taunted.

Killer Frost pressed her lips thinly together. She shot ice along the cement, watching as Barry slid against it and lost his balance. "Not fast enough it seems."

Cisco was watching from the intercom as the pair fought in Central City's park. "You can't try to outrun her, Barry."

He smirked. "Actually, I can." Barry began running circles around Killer Frost, just enough to gain momentum. As he came upon maximum speed, he thrust forward an arm, hurling a lightning bolt in Killer Frost's direction. He watched as her hands pressed forwards and they managed to freeze the lightning bolt right in place.

"That's new." Cisco said in Barry's ear, completely stunned.

Before the fight could progress any further, the villain and superhero began to shrink in size. Both of them bewildered, they stared blankly at each other and then at themselves. Suddenly, they were little kids again.

"Cisco?" Younger Barry asked.

Scowling at the Flash, Killer Frost peered daggers at him. "Now you die!" She thrust her hands forward but nothing happened. She tried again, nothing happened.

Barry peered at her and began chuckling. "Looks like you're the one who's lost, Frost." When he started to run, his powers failed to kick in.

"Uhhh.." Cisco looked on the monitor, seeing the fight in progress. "Guys. I think it's pretty pointless."

* * *

"Now get in the car." Cisco prompted Frost, his eyes begging. "Please!"

Barry fidgeted with his seat belt, sighing deeply. "Would you hurry up? The sooner we get to S.T.A.R. Labs the sooner we can fix this."

Killer Frost kept her arms crossed, her brow furrowed. "No," She was stubborn, sitting on a bench.

Cisco sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I can't believe this is happening. Why me?" He wondered.

After he tried pouting, Frost began to throw a tantrum. She threw herself on the ground, kicking and screaming. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Barry rolled his eyes, looking up to the ceiling of the vehicle.

"It's for your own good." Cisco said. "Don't you wanna be queen of all things evil again? 'Cause you can't when you're like this." He had no idea what had caused the pair to go back in time. It was a strange phenomenon. One he hoped Dr. Wells would help figure out.

After kicking and screaming for what Cisco recalled as forever, Killer Frost finally caved and sat up on the cement. She narrowed her eyes at Cisco. "Once I'm myself again, you're the first one on my list." She rose from the ground with a _hmph_!

Cisco inhaled sharply before returning to the vehicle and shut the door for the kids. After getting to the driver's seat, he plopped inside the car and ignited the engine. Oh boy, this was _weird_.

* * *

Harrison walked into the Cortex from the laboratory. "All their vitals are fine. I ran some standard tests and nothing has changed about them besides their age and the loss of their powers." He informed Cisco.

"Do you think this is the work of a meta?"

"We can't rule anything out."

"Magic? Time change? What is it?"

"I don't know yet."

Cisco huffed. He peered into the room where the hospital bed sat and watched as Barry taunted Frost.

"Na, na, na, na, na!" He stuck out his tongue. "Can't get me now, can ya?"

Frost kept that infamous scowl on her face as she sat there annoyed. "Soon enough."

"How long are they going to be stuck like this?" Cisco questioned.

Harrison glanced at the pair. "Until we can find a solution. Let's take some blood work."

"Uhm, Have you ever taken bloodwork from a five year old? I'm pretty sure they really kind of hate it." Cisco expressed.

"It's Barry and Killer Frost. They're only changed temporarily. Getting blood from them shouldn't be that hard."

"Touch me and I'll kill you." Frost stated, moving her arm away from Cisco.

Cisco shook his head. "You're normally like twenty-seven years old. You shouldn't be scared of a little blood work."

Barry whined at Harrison. "Do I have to?"

Cisco exchanged looks with Harrison as if to say _'I told you so'_.

It took longer than the two men would've liked to get the children to give their blood. After analyzing the results, Harrison removed his glasses and peered at Cisco. "Their cells have mutated. However, some of the mutated cells are transitioning back to their normal structure. I imagine this is just a temporary problem. Give them twenty four hours."

 _Twenty-four hours?_ Cisco sighed loudly, throwing his arms up in frustration. "What are we supposed to do for twenty-four hours? How are we supposed to keep them occupied?"

Harrison turned to see little Barry examining the treadmill. "Well we can't keep them here."

"Where am I supposed to keep them?"

Harrison rose his eyebrows.

* * *

Children ran in circles and games buzzed loudly nearby. Cisco sat upon a small bench, his elbows upon the table top and his hands held his face. John's Jungle Gym was the only place in the city for kids to enjoy pizza and games. It was a typical pizza chain but offered small rides and many typical games which offered kids tickets for prizes. He groaned into his hands, inhaling sharply. _Why me?_

Little Barry ran up to the table with a stack of tickets. "More, more!" He laughed, prompting Cisco to groan once more.

"Where's Frost?" Cisco asked.

"She's up there." He pointed towards the slide area. Cisco could see through a bubble window that Killer Frost was guarding the top of the slide, not allowing the other kids to pass through.

"Great." Cisco rose from the table. He dug through his pocket and handed Barry a five dollar bill. "Knock yourself out." Barry ran off to exchange the dollar for coins.

Cisco walked over to the play area and peered up the slide. "Frost! You need to go down the slide and let the other kids play too." He scolded.

"No." She called back down the slide.

"Is that your daughter?" A woman with long dark hair asked Cisco.

The dark haired male spun to face the woman and shook his head, "My _what_?"

"Daughter?"

"No, I'm just her… babysitter." Cisco finished, trying to press a grin onto his face but failing miserably.

"Well you're not doing a very good job. She's been up there for nearly an hour."

Cisco bit his tongue, his frustration building from the situation. The jungle gym only had a couple of hours left and he wanted to wear the children out as much as he could have. "Let me just… hold on." He held an index finger up to the lady. Cisco peeked back into the slide. "Please, come down. I'll get you some ice cream or something." He tried to coax Killer Frost out.

"What kind of name is Frost anyway?" Cisco heard the mother whisper to a friend.

Finally, Killer Frost caved in and slid down the slide. "Hurry up." She scowled at Cisco, sneering at him.

* * *

After playing at the jungle gym, the kids were both ready to fall asleep for the night. Cisco sighed in relief, helping tuck the children into their temporary beds. He couldn't risk going home and leaving them alone so he walked back into the Cortex and got comfortable at the desk. "Today has been a long day and I don't get enough credit around here." He complained to Wells.

"Try and take it easy, Cisco. They'll be fine once the twenty-four hours is up."

* * *

At some point, Cisco had fallen asleep at the desk. He awoke to the sound of the kids fighting and running circles around the Cortex. "Please, please!" He stressed, blinking tiredly. "That's enough." He checked the clock. _Just thirty minutes. I can make it through this._

"You know what? We're gonna do some coloring on the computer. Come here." He prompted both the children. Tapping on the keyboard, Cisco pulled up a program on the two computer screens which allowed the kids to fill in black and white pictures with a color picker.

Once each of the kids had settled, the dark haired male leaned back in his chair. The next half hour went by quicker than he'd hoped yet at the same time, not fast enough. Before he could blink, both the children next to him turned back into their adult forms. Cisco's eyes blinked widely, Wells had been right. "Nice to have you back." He greeted Barry.

Barry and Killer Frost examined themselves over and without another moment to spare, Killer Frost began throwing shards at Barry around the Cortex. Barry had no trouble dodging every incoming attack.

"Take it outside, you two!" Cisco pleaded, ducking behind the desk.


End file.
